With the increasing aggravation of energy crisis, various energy consumption technologies have become focus issues in the combustion engine industry all over the world. Just due to this reason, diesel engines have attracted more and more attention. Compared with gasoline engines, diesel engines have many advantages: reduced exhaust gas emission, better acceleration performance at a lower vehicle speed, lower average fuel consumption, and more driving fun. However, as compared with gasoline engines, emission control is a challenge for diesel engines. In order to meet emission standards, a high pressure common rail technology has become a hot topic in the industry.
In a high pressure common rail fuel injection system (hereinafter referred to a high pressure common rail system) of an existing diesel engine, a PID type control policy is employed for controlling fuel pressure within a common rail tube chamber (i.e., rail pressure), which requires massive calibration work. Besides, based on the existing PID control policy, in some operation conditions of an engine, there would be a large gap between the actual value and the target value of the rail pressure, which causes a relatively large error between the actual fuel injection amount and the target fuel injection amount in a fuel injection system, which therefore directly affects the consistency between the power of the engine and fuel injection within each cylinder. Therefore, it is crucial for improving engine performance and reducing the calibration work to develop an advanced fuel pressure control policy for the high-pressure common rail system. To this end, there is a need in the art for improving the control technology for the high pressure common rail system.